100 Miraculous Themes
by Lasting Violet
Summary: 100 fic-lets about friendship, love, heartbreak, etc. 100 Themes Challenge, Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir Edition. [Chapter 2: Breakfast. Louis, Hugo and Emma make breakfast for their parents]
1. Introduction

_**AN: So, something went wrong and this somehow got deleted. So I'm re-posting this and that may be why this seems familiar if you've read this before it disappeared.**_

* * *

Theme: Introduction

Word count: 941

* * *

The miraculouses had just been finished. They were put aside in their pairs to wait for the kwamis to awaken.

A pair of spotted red earrings moved, and a small red blob started to appear.

Besides the earrings, a small black blob started to emerge from a black ring.

Several minutes later, the two blobs had fully come out, revealing a ladybug and a black cat, as the earrings turned black and the ring turned silver.

* * *

Dark blue eyes fluttered open, as she shook her head, and started to wake up. She looked around, trying and failing to figure out where she was. Her eyes settled on the black blob besides her. The blob had ears that twitched and a tail that moved, slightly, as if pushed by a breeze. It was alive, wasn't it?

The black blob's head moved and green eyes opened and stared at her. "Where am I?" he demanded. Tikki then realized that the blob was a cat.

"I don't know." She stammered nervously.

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"Tikki." She didn't understand what a name was or why it was what it was, but she just knew it was her name.

"Well," the black cat drawled, "the name's Plagg. Pleased to meet you Tikki."

"Ah, so you woke up." A new voice from above said.

They turned their heads, to see who that new voice was. They saw a man.

"I'm glad you're awake." The man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well rested." Plagg said, and Tikki found herself nodding in agreement with Plagg.

"Let me explain what and who you are." The man announced. "I am Master Wu."

"Very pleased to meet you." Tikki found herself saying.

"Now," he said. "You must be wondering who you are and why you're here. The two of you are kwamis. Two out of many other kwamis. Now, you are only meant for good purposes, and you will be soon assigned partners with whom you will fight evil together. Tikki, Plagg, the two of you are a pair and your charges will work together, balancing each other out."

"What do you mean, balancing each other out? I don't understand!" Tikki cried out in alarm. "What would happen if it wasn't balanced."

"Now, now Tikki. It's nothing to be too scared about. I only meant that since you are the kwami of creation and good luck while Plagg, destruction and bad luck, you would need to balance each other's powers."

"But what if it isn't balanced?" Tikki pressed.

"I do not know what would happen all that I have been told is that if it were to become unbalanced, something drastically wrong would occur." He said gravely, looking at both kwamis square in the eye.

"Oh." Tikki said softly as Plagg gave a gasp besides her.

"Which is why your wielders must work together. And when your two wielders work together in perfect harmony, they will have the absolute power. But if one has more power than the other, dire things shall happen, which is why the balance is needed."

"So," Plagg started. "You're saying that we're needed to help those humans fight evil and will have to bond with them too?"

"That is precisely so, Plagg. You will work with your chosen human and Tikki, with hers and both chosen ones will work together."

"Um, Master Wu." Tikki said shyly. "Why do you need our help now, and not later?"

"Well Tikki, there is a great evil in the world right now and your help is very much needed to fight it."

Both kwamis could only look at him with shocked expressions.

"Now, in order for your chosen ones to transform, Tikki, they must yell 'Spots on' while for your chosen one Plagg, it is 'Claws out'."

"And what if we get tired?" Plagg demanded. "I can't operate without something to sustain me for very long!"

He smiled. "That's why you must eat to recharge. Plagg, you would most likely enjoy something that is rich in flavour while Tikki would most likely enjoy something sweet. Exactly what that is, is up to you to decide. But that will be the main thing that would help you re-charge your energy."

Plagg smiled deviously. He knew already that he would try as many different kinds of food as possible. Whatever food was... His daydreaming was interrupted when Master Wu started talking once again.

"You may find some of this information familiar because it is stored in your brain already, so I won't bore you with the whole talk." Master Wu paused, his face regretful.

Tikki wasn't sure why, but he looked very miserable as he was telling them this. Was something bad going to happen to her or Plagg? Her eyes felt heavy again. What was this feeling? Was she falling asleep again, so soon? The last thing that she saw was the sad smile on Master Wu's face as he said, "You must go to sleep now, so that I can deliver you to your chosen ones. I hope that everything goes well and if you or your chosen one needs help, come to me."

* * *

Sometime later, a pair of earrings was dropped off at an old building, only to be found several minutes later by a young girl.

The silver ring was also dropped off, on the windowsill of an elaborate house. It was noticed by the occupant of the room after several minutes and picked up.

Tikki and Plagg were now with their wielders. Their introductions would be made momentarily and then the very first Ladybug and Chat Noir would soon be introduced to the world...

* * *

 ** _Welcome to the 100 Themes Challenge; Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir edition._**

 ** _Here is the website with the list of 100 Themes that I will be using, which is found on Deviant art at:_** ** _100themewriters . deviantart art / The - Original - List - of - Themes - 125161634 (Remove spaces) or you could simply look up the original list of 100 Themes on the internet and it will be the first search on the list._**

 ** _Each chapter will be one of the 100 themes and 1000 words or less about the wonderful world of_** ** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir._**

 ** _100 is a very large number and so there are a lot of themes to get through. Please feel free to suggest a character or couple and theme. I will consider each theme and couple or character suggested, but I may or may not use it._**

 ** _Cheerio,_**

 ** _Lasting Violet_**


	2. Breakfast

Prompt: Breakfast

Word count: 999

* * *

It was mum and dad's wedding anniversary today, and as always, the kids were preparing breakfast in bed for them.

The tradition had started when Louis was four and Sabine helped him make breakfast for his parents and he had brought the tray to his parents.

Now, Louis was ten, and he was keeping a careful watch on seven year old Emma and four year old Hugo as they worked silently in the kitchen.

Or at least tried to work silently.

Emma wouldn't stop talking and Hugo had started to cry when he dropped the cartoon of eggs and saw that they were all broken.

After cleaning up the floor, Louis had Hugo squeezed the oranges instead.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Louis whispered across the kitchen as Emma gave a loud laugh when Hugo accidentally squirted some of the orange juice up his nose.

Emma sighed. "I know, I know. We have to keep quiet, or else we'll wake them up."

"And?" Louis prompted.

"And then we won't get to serve them breakfast in bed because they'll come out to see what's wrong." Emma finished with a sigh.

* * *

Little did they know that their parents were already wide awake, knowing that like every other year, the kids were downstairs making breakfast and that it would soon be brought upstairs to them.

Adrien had to keep Marinette with him in the bed twice already, since he didn't want to ruin the kids' fun. Plus, he wanted to cuddle with his wife a little longer before the kids dragged them off for the day.

The first time Marinette tried to get up was when there was a crash downstairs. Adrien knew that she wanted to help the kids clean up, but if she went down, she wouldn't come back up. So, he pulled Marinette closer to his chest and held her until she relaxed into his hold.

The second time was when Emma's loud infectious laugh was heard. Marinette had wanted to go see what Emma was finding so funny in the kitchen and started to pry Adrien's arms away from her. This caused Adrien to only tighten his hold on her as he started peppering her neck with kisses. He could feel Marinette lean into him as she gave a small laugh and cried, "That tickles Adrien!"

This only caused the kisses to become more insistent as Marinette forgot about going downstairs to check on the kids and Adrien filled his need to taste her.

* * *

There was a faint hint of smoke in the air.

"Louis! Louis! The pancakes are burning!" Emma cried out in alarm. "You have to flip them now!"

"I'm coming Emma, just give me a moment."

Emma waited. She knew that she wasn't allowed to touch anything hot on the stove, but Louis wasn't coming.

The pancakes were going to burn!

The carefully planned breakfast would be ruined.

Unless, she flipped the pancakes.

But that would involve using the stove.

And Emma knew that she would get heavily scolded by both Louis and her parents if she did.

But the pancakes were at stake!

Looking around really quickly to make sure that no one was looking; Emma grabbed the spatula really quickly and flipped the pancake.

She watched as it landed, before flipping the other three pancakes.

The tops of the four pancakes were burnt.

If she had waited longer, they would have burned completely.

Louis took this moment to rush back to the stove. He grabbed the spatula, ready to flip the pancakes when he realized it had already been done.

He slowly turned to look at Emma. "Did you flip the pancakes Emma?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yes!" Emma cried. "The pancakes were burning and you weren't coming. I know that I'm not supposed to touch the stove, but I couldn't simply watch the pancakes burn and not do anything! Breakfast would've been ruined if I didn't do anything!" She continued in a whisper as she turned away from him. "And I couldn't just stand here and watch that happen. I'm sorry Louis."

She waited for Louis' reaction. There was nothing. "I'm really sorry Louis. Honest I am."

Louis still hadn't said anything.

In fear, she turned around again, only to see both her parents by the stairwell.

"You used the stove Emma?" Marinette asked in a low voice.

Of course mum had to use that low voice. The one that told you she was upset. The one she used when you'd rather that she raised her voice so you wouldn't feel as guilty. She already felt bad.

'I had to mum. Punish me if you want to. I didn't want you to have to wait any longer for breakfast since I'm sure you're starving and I didn't want it to cause a fire and have to watch the house burn down. I'm not sorry for my actions." Emma paused defiantly to take a breath and look at both her parents in the eyes. "Especially if it meant that the pancakes weren't completely ruined."

Marinette couldn't help it. Sure she had been upset at Emma, and sure she wouldn't have known if she and Adrien hadn't gotten tired of waiting for their breakfast, but how could she stay mad at Emma when her reasons were so innocent.

"I'm not mad kitten, and I'm sure your father isn't either." A quick glance at Adrien confirmed that he agreed with her, and she continued. "You aren't going to get punished. We were going to teach how to use the stove, but it seems like you're a pro at it already." She said as she gave Emma a small smile.

"Let's not worry about that. Why don't we eat breakfast together instead? The one thing better than breakfast in bed with my lovely wife is breakfast with my little family." Adrien said with a wink.

'But we do that every day!" Emma cried.

That's what makes it so special kitten. I love being with my wonderful family."

* * *

 _ **So, like I've said earlier, I won't be doing the prompts in order, and I will definitely consider whatever ideas you have for prompts.**_

 _ **Feedback is always greatly appreciated.**_

 ** _Cheerio,_**

 ** _Lasting Violet_**


End file.
